Errors
by CreamoCrop
Summary: Music is the only thing that can get to her now.


**A/N: Not a musician so sorry for any errors.  
**

* * *

It is not a classic. Not Bach, Tchaikovsky or even Mendelssohn. Not _him_ either.

 _Adventure, anticipation, childish need to prove one's self. Theatrics. Hero complex._

No, it's a modern piece. _Pieces._

One of those so called _medleys_. The flow in between pieces were surely intended to be smooth, but she can still hear the disjointed notes. The flaws were made even more obvious because of the amateur playing.

Off key notes. - _3rd, C instead of E_. _10th, G sharp not A_. _16th, B flat not C._

Too much vibrato.

Not enough strength on the little finger - affects the hold on notes.

Tempo not consistent. Too fast then too slow. Getting tired already.

 _F sharp not G flat. A flat not G sharp._

Too slow. Tired, can't sustain wrist position.

Bow not gliding but crashing.

The player's obviously a beginner. _Six months? No, two._

Not bad then.

Still, bad.

A second violin comes in. Worse. Much worse. First note not on the dot already.

Jumping notes. Wrong finger. _C not D flat_. Too slow. _G not B. C sharp not D_. Missed vibrato. Note not sustained. _E flat not F_. Pause. Wrong tempo. Couldn't join properly. Couldn't catch up. First violin slow now. _G sharp not A flat_. _C sharp not F_. Still wrong tempo. Both violins still not matching up. Both tired already. Missed vibrato. _E flat not F_. _C not E_. _G sharp not A. B flat no_ -

Enough!

 _"I'm tireeeeeed, Mommy!"_ The second violin had stopped.

She spins around, head almost suffering a whiplash.

But the first violin is still playing.

 _"It's okay baby. Come here, let's just watch Will play."_ Familiar.

Her brother, _Yellowbeard_ , standing a meter away from the glass with a tablet pressed against his chest.

Bow still crashing.

Wrist already on an awkward position.

Tempo noticeably dropped as well.

But the first violin is still playing.

 _G not B. C sharp not D…_

On the screen is a small boy. _Five? No, four_. Already tall for his age. His mop of red curls are falling all over his forehead and eyes. His wrist is already cushioned on the neck which makes his playing more uneven. His arm is already bent. Tired.

But the first violin is still playing.

 _"I'm okay now. Can I pway again, Mommy?"_ A small voice asked from behind the camera.

The second violin. The one who missed the tempo. The one who played every other note wrong. The one who can't sustain a vibrato.

 _"Of course darling. Go on, stand beside Will."_ A soft voice. Familiar.

Of course.

 _Of course._

A little girl with brown curls in pigtails appears on screen. She stands beside _Will_ whose playing noticeably slowed down even more.

Giving her a chance to catch up.

 _A chance._

The first note is still not on the dot. But the little girl is swaying and smiling.

Giddy.

 _G sharp not F_. Missed vibrato. _A sharp not B_. Still wrong tempo. _B flat not C_.

Her notes are all wrong now. Her swaying is causing her to miss the notes.

She's giggling.

Laughing.

Loud.

Louder.

The sound is interfering with _Will's_ notes. Eventually she gives up. Puts down her own violin. But she doesn't exit this time.

No.

She stays.

She stays and sways. Then, she begins to move around her brother. She lifts her tiny arm and twirls her bow up in the air as she herself spins around.

Dancing.

She's dancing around _Will_.

The little boy's playing becomes even more erratic.

 _E flat not D_. Crashing not gliding.

He's distracted.

She's distracting him.

Missed vibrato. _A sharp not B flat._

But he's smiling.

She's smiling. Laughing.

 _Why?_

A soft laughter resounds from off the screen. A deeper chuckle harmonizes.

 _Of course._

Eventually, the piece ends. _Will_ puts down his violin, but the little girl continues to twirl around. In her own time, she moves to the center of the screen and bows like a prima ballerina at the end of a solo. She stays bowed for longer than necessary.

Waiting.

 _Waiting._

 _"Will! You gots to bow too!"_

Even if she's obviously already shaking from the effort of keeping balanced, she still looks back at _Will_ and offers her hand.

The little boy obviously finds her antics ridiculous. But he still takes her hand.

Together, they bow again.

Off screen, claps from their audience erupts.

 _"Well done, darlings."_ The soft voice says.

 _Of course._

"Well done, indeed."

 _Yellowbeard_.

The screen turns black.

Silence.

 _A sharp not B._

Wrong tempo.

 _C sharp not D flat._

Missed vibrato.

 _E flat not C._

Giggling.

 _D flat not C sharp._

Dancing.

 _G flat not F sharp._

 _"Well done, darlings."_

* * *

In the black screen there is a face. A familiar one.

Except, this one has tears flowing down from her eyes.

* * *

 **A/N I hope the writing is not too boring. I purposely made it flat and repetitive because this is how I think Eurus' stream of thought works out especially if she's dealing with ordinary -** ** _almost boring -_** **things.**

 **Also, I wrote this while listening to a violin duet of a Zelda medley.**


End file.
